7 Days
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: The Titans are out defeating another notorious bad guy, when Larry unexpectedly decides to visit the Teen Titans, but finds himself home alone with Starfire's hungry mutant pet, Silkie. During his conquest for food, Silkie and Larry stumble into a forbidden room where they encounter one of Raven's dark spell books. Full summary on ch. 1! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: Oops

**Summary:  
**The Titans are out defeating another notorious bad guy, when Larry unexpectedly decides to visit the Teen Titans, but finds himself home alone with Starfire's hungry mutant pet, Silkie. During his conquest for food, Silkie and Larry stumble into a forbidden room where they encounter one of Raven's dark spell books. In attempt to clean up Raven's room, Larry accidentally casts a spell on Silkie which transforms him into a human for 7 days! As a human Silkie is now able to help his grant his mistress's heart's desire, but will he succeed before the spell wears off?

**Link for DA: ****xxscarletxrosexx.**

**deviantart.**

**com/gallery/35982946**

**(c) 7 Days is MINE! (:  
****(c) Sean's Personality is MINE!  
****(c) Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics**  


* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

"_Starfire…" he extended a gloved hand towards the alien girl. She eyed him with a playful grin plastered on her face. She reached out to hold his hand as he pulled her to her feet, followed by pulling her into his arms. They spun in a circle for several seconds as they shared laughs and giggles. Then the leader fell on his back on the soft flower bed that surrounded them. They gazed into each others eyes adoringly before leaning in for a kiss._

"_Robin…" the red headed princess said as she closed her eyes just as their lips softly brushed one another._

_Then she felt tears run down her face. She opened her eyes to see the ebony haired boy crying. She reached out to him and caressed his tears away._

"_Please do not cry…" she said. The boy opened his mouth only to release a sharp cry. It had caught Starfire off guard. She never knew that Robin cried like this. It was almost as if he were a baby!_

* * *

"Silkie!" Starfire exclaimed as she jumped off the bed, nearly falling off by the sudden action. She scrambled over to her little bumgorf and carried him like a baby. "Oh, my little bumgorf have you had the mares of night?" she crooned softly. This was the seventh night in a row that Silkie had suddenly woken her up from the mares of night. She couldn't help but pity her poor bumgorf.

"It is okay my bumgorf, your k'norfka, Starfire is here," she coaxed. "Do not cry anymore."

It usually took a good hour or two before Silkie slept and because of it, Starfire had always slept in. She had missed watching the sun rise for a full week now! But she did not complain. Silkie was her responsibility and she knew that blaming the mutant worm would only hurt his feelings further. She knew that Silkie had already felt guilty for waking her up every night.

"Sleep with your k'norfka and you shall be safe," she said. She led them to her circular shaped bed and laid the worm on its stomach. Then she laid beside him and covered both of them with her blanket. She leaned on her elbow as the other arm gently stroked the worm. Silkie responded happily by creating a soft gurgling noise before stretching his tiny legs and returned to sleep.

Starfire yawned before drifting off to sleep. She had hoped that her last dream would continue.

* * *

Robin checked the time. It was almost past eight and Starfire wasn't on the roof again. He knew that she loved watching the sun rise, but the sudden stop startled Robin. It was the seventh day that she had missed the sunrise with him. Robin came to grow fond of the sun rise because it had lit her beautiful features. She was a glowing angle in the sunlight. It wasn't the same when a fluorescent light shined on her; she was still beautiful, yet made her shine unnaturally.

Robin decided that he would talk to Starfire about it sometime after breakfast.

* * *

Beast Boy had set up waffles for everyone and his own tofu waffle on the table. The n he dug inside the fridge and searched for his special homemade creation for Silkie. He had created the food as an experiment about a week ago. It had contained Starfire's alien fruits and his tofu food mashed together. The little worm happily ate the meal, thus Beast Boy continued to make it.

He sat the food on the floor between his and Starfire's seat. Beast Boy considered it crazy that he and Starfire were the parents of Silkie although he looks up to her like an older sister. Sometimes he actually played along with the family roll play to get a certain leader jealous. Although it was mean, Beast Boy liked it. Who wouldn't laugh at Robin's jealous reaction?

Starfire appeared in the ops room and gracefully sat herself on a chair.

"Morning, Star," Beast Boy greeted, "what's with the look?"

Starfire appeared half-awake. Her head was on the table beside her waffles. "Thilkie."

"Huh? I can't understand you, Star."

Starfire lifted her head so she could say her words clearly," Silkie has had another mare of night," she replied.

"Hm... I guess it was a bad idea to watch that Spiderman movie. You know how it ate that one insect on that that one scene? Probably gave the poor fella nightmares."

"I suppose," she agreed. "Perhaps we should not watch any movies of action that include to insects."

She picked up her fork and knife and began cutting up her waffles. "They are delicious, Beast Boy," she complimented after chewing the first bite.

"Thanks. It's the least I could do since you're taking care of Silkie. Say, you think we could play _family_ again today?"

"I believe Silkie would love your idea. He has missed the family of playing roll with us," she replied.

Silkie entered the ops room crawled beside Starfire's leg and gave her a small purr before heading towards his plate. He ate the meal happily, his tail wagged at a fast rate. Moments later, both he and Starfire finished their food and placed it in the dishes.

"Lemme get that for you, _honey_," Beast Boy said with emphasis. He took their plates and washed it for them. Starfire giggled softly, one hand over her mouth.

"Thank you, _dear_," she replied sweetly. Silkie crawled towards them and stoop up on his toes so his upper body could lean on Starfire's leg. She looked down with an indifferent look followed by a soft smile. "I believe our _baby_ is seeking for attention," she commented.

"Aww, doesn't lil' Silkie want his daddy's attention?" he crooned after wiping his hands on the towel. Beast Boy bent down to pick up Silkie like a baby and gently rocked him. Starfire peeked over his shoulder and crooned along with him.

Cyborg and Raven entered the kitchen only to witness the young couple playing with the little mutant. Cyborg held in his laughter while Raven eyed them with curiosity before shrugging it off.

Cyborg walked over to the TV and started his game station while Raven sat by the window and meditated.

"So what shall we do today?" Starfire asked.

"Feel like a family picnic later?" Beast Boy suggested.

The worm in his arms gurgled with agreement and excitement from overhearing the conversation.

"I believe he has accepted," Starfire smiled.

"Alright, so let's start packing!" Beast Boy handed Silkie to Starfire and rummaged the fridge and cabinets for food. Before he could start packing them inside a basket, the entire tower flashed red along with the usual buzzing signal.

"Dr. Light at another bank theft," Robin's voice reported from the communicator. "Titans move!"

Starfire looked at Silkie sadly before setting him on the couch. "Perhaps another time," she said.

"Sorry, little dude," Beast Boy apologized before following after Starfire.

Silkie stared after them, his mouth slightly open for a wail, but he didn't go though with it. Instead he plopped down sadly and took a nap on the couch.

A couple hours later, Silkie woke up to the sound of sliding doors. Silkie wagged his tail excitedly for the Titan's return. He jumped off the sofa and crawled over towards the sliding doors. But what he saw was someone he didn't recognize. True his outfit was someone he knew, but the person wearing them was someone different.

He was a pudgy fellow with similar spiky ebony locks as the leader. He also wore Robin's uniform except the letter _R_ was replaced by a capital _L_. The boy had his arms on his waist with a big grin on his lips.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" his voice squeaked at a cracky, high pitch. "Hey, where is everybody?" the boy's eyes scanned the room in search of its occupants. He spotted Starfire's mutant pet in front of the couch.

"Hey Silkie, have you seen the Titans?"

Silkie stared at him with confusion.

"You know… Cyborg, the big guy who's half robot," Larry's body transformed into the half robot with his form taking the human side. "Raven the dark magic lady." His appearance transformed into a dark blue with the hood covering his face. "Beast Boy, the animal shape shifter." The cloak flew off to reveal green skin and Beast Boy's usual black and purple attire. "Starfire, the beautiful alien," he sighed. His skin turned orange while the clothes transformed into Starfire's purple attire and his hair became red and long. "And finally, my hero, Robin!" His arms and legs were stretched out in a _ta-dah_ position to the critter as the clothes ripped off only to return in his first attire.

Silkie remained dumbfounded.

"Oh yeah, I'm Larry. We met before, but I didn't fully introduced myself to ya!" he shook the one of the critter's stubby legs. "So have ya seen the Titans?"

Silkie crawled towards the room and nodded to that direction.

"Oh, they're fighting crimes again? Cool! Those baddies don't stand a chance when they fight them!" he squealed.

Uninterested, Silkie then headed to the kitchen.

"Hey whatcha doin? I was hoping we could hang out while we wait for them to come back!" Larry decided.

Silkie walked towards the kitchen, stood on his legs, and leaned on the fridge.

"Oh! You're hungry, aren't ya, little fella? Well alright! I'll make you something while they're away!" he said excitedly. "Maybe Robin will be proud of me and Starfire will give me a kiss!" he imagined. Larry opened the fridge and searched about for reserved food for Silkie. There was none.

"Rats, no food left for Silkie. I guess I'll have to make you one! Let's go to Raven's room. She's got thousands of books! I hope we'll be able to find a cook book in there somewhere!" Larry flew out of the room with Silkie crawling after him.

Once at the door, Silkie hid behind Larry. Larry glanced at the mutant pet, who was about the same height as his waist. "Well, what are ya waiting for? Let's go!"

Silkie crawled back a bit. Larry noticed the worm's unsure actions. "C'mon there's nothing to be scared of!" With his magic finger, Larry opened Raven's door. "Wow! This looks fun! It's like Halloween in there!" he said enthusiastically.

Silkie crawled in after him. He took cautious steps into the forbidden room, afraid that the darkness would swallow them whole. Upon entering the room, he immediately recognized a small raven statue. Aroused with fear, the worm back stepped into a book shelf. It caused several books to fall over.

When Larry saw the mutant pet in danger, he immediately took action and stopped the books from crushing the worm with his magic finger. Silkie immediately crawled out of danger and ran beside Larry.

With a flick of his finger, the books returned to the shelf. "Haha! I did it! I saved Silkie!" he cheered proudly, "Yay!" Larry was all over the place, laughing and cheering for himself.

Silkie, who became impatient, gnawed on his cape. He wanted to get out of the room as soon as possible. Larry instantly stopped dancing and pulled on his cape. Soon, it became a tug-a-war. Silkie tried to pull them back out of the room while Larry pulled them towards the book shelf.

It was not long before Silkie lost grip on the cape and Larry pulled back with a strong tug. It caused Larry to be thrown back and slam into the book shelf.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Larry exclaimed. A thick, navy book slammed on his head. "Ow…" he rubbed his head."

The book flapped open, landing on a random page.

All of a sudden, both boys heard the sound of screeching tires from Raven's bedroom window.

"Oh! They're here!" Larry said excitedly. Before he could fly out, Silkie called his attention to the books lying on the floor. "Oh! Right!" With his magic fingers, he used his powers to put the book away. Instead, his powers activated the spell. The page glowed a bright gold color. It took the worm as the victim because he was the closest to it. The worm glowed and his appearance was soon a blinding gold light. When he sensed it was over, he opened his eyes and glared at the spot where Silkie was. Instead of the worm, he found the form of a naked human man on his stomach.

"Ugh, what happened?" the male asked in a husky voice.

"S-Silkie?" Larry asked.

_Silkie_ stared back at him, his eyes widened with shock and surprise.

"Oops…"

* * *

**Want fast update? Follow me on twitter! **

_twitter._

_com/#!/XxScarletRose_

**Alright! I finally uploaded this file. Sorry I took a long time to post it.**

**I've been addicted to watching InuYasha for sometime now and just started watching the anime.**

**Also I'm going out with friends for the past week or so. The summer's starting to get busy, but I will still squeeze time for my stories, don't worry :"D**

**I hope you enjoy this lil adventure!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sean

**Link for DA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/#/d56g5ab

**(c) 7 Days is MINE! (:  
****(c) Sean's Personality is MINE!  
****(c) Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics**

* * *

**_PROLOGUE 2_**

Raven instantly sense the presence of magic located in her room. She knew tat who ever had cast the spell may have unleashed a dangerous magic. She couldn't ignore the presence, thus transported to her room. Within seconds, she had reached her room only to be greeted by an open book left on the floor.

Raven glanced at the page that had been activated. She sighed with relief as she noticed that it was a transformation spell, but the problem was: who did it transform? If anything in her room, the team would be doomed to locate and keep the dangerous human-object under control.

Without a second thought, her powers infiltrated the tower in search of extra presence. Raven came to acknowledge two unwanted visitors located inside Starfire's room. She had assumed that one of them had cast the spell while the other was the object. The empath was instantly engulfed, by her dark raven and headed towards Starfire's room before the two visitors had time to escape.

* * *

Silkie was covered by a dark blue blanket from Raven's bed. Because the boy had appeared in his birthday suit, Larry was only able to cover him up by the nearest fabric.

"What should I do? What cloths should I get him? Do the Titans even have extra clothes for him?" Larry panicked out loud. He was bouncing all over the room, finding ways to cover up the now-human pet.

Silkie paid no attention to the plump, chubby boy. Instead, he stared at his own reflection at a mirror Larry had magically poofed in. The human before him had porcelain peach skin. They were the same color as the pattern on his worm body. His hair was a light blond, like the over all color, and messy, but attractive. It was as if he just rolled out of bed. His eyes were black as charcoal. They held a curious gaze at the teenager staring back.

Hesitantly, Silkie brought his hand over the features of his face. His fingers traced over his nicely shaped brows, to the bridge of his button nose, nose, and cupid bow's lips. His features alone were handsome, but together, his appearance seemed like the bad boy type.

"…before she finds out!" Larry freaked out. "We're you listening to me?"

"You were saying?" Silkie asked. His voice was mature, strong, yet soft. IT was a mix of Robin's serious voice along with Beast Boy's playful tone.

"I said we gotta hid before-"

"Before I found out?" Raven interrupted. She stood in front of Starfire's door, arms crossed over her chest.

"R-Raven!" Larry squeaked, "H-how g-good it is to see you!"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that my room is off-limits?" she hissed loudly. It had caused Larry to flinch away from Raven. "Just what do you think you were doing in my room, Larry? It's dangerous in there, especially with your magic finger. You could have put all of our lives in danger. Even with the transformation spell you casted."

Larry shrunk smaller. His hands twiddled idly against one another and his eyes stared innocently at them. "I was looking for a cook book inside your room sine you had a lot of books. I thought you would have one somewhere and make something for Silkie since no one left him food…"

"Silkie?" Raven eyed at the human clothed in her blanket. The human glanced back at her. "You're Silkie?" she asked him.

"I am," he acknowledged.

Raven brought her attention back to Larry. "You're lucky that it was him that was transformed. If it were anything else in my room, we'd be in danger."

"You won't tell the others, will you Madame Raven?" Silkie asked.

"Well, the others have to know why there is an unfamiliar guest here," Raven replied.

"Please don't, Madame. I wish to help my Mistress with her heart's desire," Silkie continued.

"What desire?" Raven asked.

Silkie sighed. "I am sure that you are aware of my Mistress and her special someone, yes?"

Raven nodded. "You want to help her get together with him. And how will you do that?"

"I have my ways, Madame."

"First of all, lose the Mistress, Madame, stuff. It'll sound suspicious as to why you call us that," Raven advised.

"I was taught to speak like this to my-"

"Old Master. As in Killer Moth, right? Well you don't have to here. No one will degrade you."

Silkie smiled, "Thanks, Ma—Raven."

"Better."

"So what should we do now, Raven?" Larry asked.

Raven glanced back at the forgotten boy and thought of ways to come up with Silkie's presence at the tower. But before he could get to answer it, she heard Starfire's voice from the hallway.

"Let's get out of here first," she monotoned. With a swift of her cape, the three occupants vanished into the black bird through the ceiling and into her bedroom.

Starfire entered her room, surprise to see that her room had been invaded. She had spotted an object that she did not recognize in her room—Larry's mirror.

Starfire poked her head out of her room in search of her escort. She spotted her best friend heading for the stairs to his room. "Um, Robin? Have I ever purchased a large mirror from the mall of shopping?" she asked.

* * *

"Don't touch anything," Raven commanded.

Larry saluted her before plopping on the floor. Silkie, on the other hand, glanced around the mysterious room, somewhat frightened after the first experience.

"Calm down, Silkie. Nothing will hurt you here," Raven commented.

_Right, she can sense emotions_, he thought. Silkie took a couple relaxing breaths before returning his attention back to the empath.

Raven picked up the opened book from her bed and read the spell. "The transformation spell is only temporarily for a maximum of seven days before you transform back into a worm once more, Silkie. Luckily there is nothing that could disrupt the transformation, but if it were a different object, it would have been unfortunate."

Silkie nodded to acknowledge the spell, "That is enough to help my Mistress. Anything else you'd like to add?"

"Just don't get yourself killed by the boy blunder," Raven replied.

"Um, what about my attire?" Silkie glanced at the blanket thrown over his shoulder.

"We might as well find you something to wear for the time being."

"Can't ya make something for him?" Larry asked.

"I'm an empath, not a fairy godmother. I thought you could manifest items," Raven replied.

"I don't think this would help with pants," Larry answered.

"I'll go get some jeans from Robin. He looks around the same size as him." With that, Raven ventured off to Robin's room.

"Alright, I'll make you somethin' nice with this blanket," Larry said excitedly. With his magic finger, the blanket ripped and knitted itself into a blue button up flannel shirt and matching boxers.

"Where'd you find th buttons and spandex band?" Silkie asked.

"I don't know. It just brings random stuff when I pictured it," Larry answered.

"And you can't do that with pants?"

"Yeah, but Raven's a girl…" Larry pointed out.

"Oh. Yeah, but still, Raven could have left the room for a moment."

"Hmm… you're right."

Raven's door were engulfed with black aura and slid open to let her in. "Luckily Starfire kept Robin occupied with the mirror in her room." She paused to observe Larry's handy work. "Where'd you get the button and spandex?"

"Magic finger."

"And you could have made the pants yourself?" she asked darkly. Her head pulsed with annoyance.

"I forgot! I'm sorry!" Larry squeaked.

Raven sighed before face palming herself. "Boys…" she muttered as she shook her head sideways.

"Anyways, we need to give him an identity," Larry commented. "We can't call ya _**Silkie**_ since you wanna keep your identity."

"Just call him Sean," Raven commented. "It seems to match your appearance."

"Hmm… Sean it is," Larry snapped his fingers. "I like it! Hi Sean!"

"Now for your background," Raven interjected, "you're a friend of mine from the local café at the mall. You happened to be here because you were going to ask me for my opinion on your new poetry for open mic. You got in because of this guy," Raven nudged to Larry, "and snuck in with him, but you find the tower empty. Simple as that. They won't suspect anything if you don't show them any hesitation. And remember to act like you don't know anyone, especially Starfire."

Silkie nodded. "Okay, I'm Sean from the poetry club at the café and I was looking for you, but snuck in after L—the little guy when he had opened the tower."

"Perfect," she monotoned, "and you better not blow his cover." Raven glared at Larry.

"G-got it!" he responded nervously.

"Day one starts now. Let's go to the ops room," Raven led the way out with the other two stumbling after her.

* * *

**Alright, I wrote this one right after I finished writing Never Change! **

**so this is the 2 of 3 triple-whammy I was just so pumped up to write this chapter. Honestly, I already had the plot set in my head :"D**

**This is more humorous since Larry is more kiddish (in how I view him and kids make a lot of mistakes right?)**

**And also my ideal thought of Silkie. He looks like the bad boy type, but really is innocent! He's also go that S&M talk going on, but Raven tries to take that off his system ^^; He's very loyal :"D**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**(the 3rd of the triple-whammy is the cover for "Take a Chance" which you can view on my twitter)**


	3. Chapter 3: Happy Birthday

**Link for DA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/#/d56rypg

**(c) 7 Days is MINE! (:  
****(c) Sean's Personality is MINE!  
****(c) Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics**

* * *

**_DAY 1_**

As the sliding door opened, Larry popped forward screaming, "Hi guys!"

"Friend Larry!" Starfire greeted. She flew towards him and gave him a hug. As always, Larry melted into a pool of goo as several hearts loomed over his head.

"Hey Larry!" Beast Boy also greeted.

"Wassup lil man?" Cyborg called out.

"Robin!" Larry shouted from the floor. He instantly turned back to his normal state and flew off to hug Robin's face.

Too late to react, Robin's face was instantly hugged by his mini doppelganger.

"Raven's who's that?" the leader asked, ignoring the growing annoyance for the boy invading his personal bubble.

That brought everyone's attention to Silkie. Raven looked at him, which cued his act.

"Uh, my name's Sean and I am a friend of Raven's," the boy stuttered nervously.

"But how'd ya get in?" Cyborg asked. "I built my tower with the highest security that even the most skillful hacker can't get in, let alone a person!"

"I was looking for Raven and that little guy opened the tower so I followed him in…" he replied nervously. Silkie—Sean's face instantly formed sweat drops.

"What's your business with her? Hmm?" Beast Boy came up to his face. He stood tall, glaring at the boy as if he were sizing up to him, although Sean was an inch taller. Beast Boy folded his arms, adding on to his melodramatic serious act.

"We're in the same poetry club at the local coffee show… I-I was gonna ask her opinion for my poetry," Sean smiled nervously.

"Then where's your poem?" Beast Boy interrogated, he circled the boy like a predator.

Sean began running out of ideas. He forgot that he needed proof to back up his words.

"It's in his mind, dimwit. Poems don't always have to be on a paper," Raven covered.

"Then let's hear it," Beast Boy challenged. He stopped dead in his tracks and faced the boy with his arms still crossed.

"B, leave the poor kid alone," Cyborg signed. "Ya don't have to be jealous."

"J-jealous? Me? Pfft! As if!" Beast Boy sputtered at the half robot.

"Uh-huh," Cyborg nodded with a small grin tugging on the edge of lips.

"I'm not jealous!" Beast Boy approached his best friend and carried the conversation off in the kitchen.

Several more beads of sweat formed on Sean's face. _Same old Beast Boy and Cyborg._

Starfire was up next. She walked to Sean and smiled kindly to him. "Hello new friend! I am pleased to be acquainted with you! Tell me. What color do you like? What is your favorite homemade dish? Where is your home? Do you go to the school? Why have we not met at the depressing café?"

_Oh, Mistress_, Sean thought. "Uh… same here. Purple. Zo—Berries. I don't have a home. Yes. I show up every other day," he responded.

"I also am found of the color purple! Please friend what is…" Starfire continued to babble on with the new visitor.

Meanwhile, Robin ripped Larry off his face. He glared at the child with visible annoyance. "Larry, how many times did I tell you not to open he tower? I know you can use your magic finger and to get in, but you have to be aware of your surroundings! What happened if Sean was a criminal instead? Do you know how much danger you would have put us in?" the leader scolded.

"I'm sorry, Robin!" Larry cried out. His eyes were overwhelmed with tears that were on the verge of spilling over his face.

Larry knew that he was upset that he was being scolded for an act that he didn't do, but it was for Silkie's sake. Actually it was for Raven. She forced him to play along since he was the one who had broke into her room.

"I won't do it again, honest! I'll be careful next time! I'm sorry DNA buddy!" the boy sniffled.

"I—uh... just don't do it again," Robin replied. He wasn't fond of people who cried since he had no idea how to make them feel better.

"Don't hide it, B!"

"There's nothing to hide!"

"You do not have a home?"

"Uh…"

"Robin, may he stay?"

Raven stood vexingly at the door as she watched several scenes unfold before her. She pressed two fingers to her forehead and closed her eyes together only to blink them open and yell, "Quiet!"

Everyone immediately stopped talking and looked over at her. Raven was taken aback that everyone's attention was on her. She didn't plan to gain their attention; she was just annoyed of their buzzing conversations. "I'll go meditate," she sighed. Raven turned around and left the corridor while everyone stared after her.

"Excuse me, Starfire," Sean slipped out after her.

"So Robin may we permit him to stay?" Starfire plead. Her voice faded as Sean sprinted after Raven.

"Raven! Wait!" Sean shouted.

Raven stopped in her tracks, but did not turn around. Sean took this opportunity to catch up to her.

"Thanks," he sighed.

"Don't mention it," she replied.

"Not just for covering me back there. I mean, for helping me out too. Honestly, it's unlike you to do this kind of stuff. Couldn't you have reversed me back?"

"I couldn't even if I tried. Larry's powers had cast that spell on you. IF my powers tried to reverse it, it might do something bad to you."

"How?"

"Like any other spells, it's dark magic. The spell controls your life in a way. IT made you man, and it could turn you back. Only the owner who had cast the spell could change you back, because it recognizes his power for the time being. He may put your life at stake if he tried to reverse it."

Sean nodded," But what made you want to help me? I know you're definitely not the one who would help out unless forced by Beast Boy or Cyborg."

Raven smirked, "You're pretty observant, even for a worm."

"Well that's the only thing I get to do," he smiled.

"Someone has to do it. Cyborg and Beast Boy had considered helping them out, but they were often sidetracked," she answered.

"That's understandable," Sean agreed. He tucked his hands in his pockets. "But that's not the real reason is it? Being an empath meant that you sensed emotions unintentionally. I'm pretty sure their feelings for each other had become too much to bear," Sean commented.

"I couldn't have said it any better," Raven chuckled softly.

"Did Starfire's constant crush stories get to you?" he chuckled along.

"You have no idea," she smirked.

"I'm used to it. She talks nonstop about her insecurities. I've been hoping to give them a push."

"That's why I'm leaving this to you. Have fun with it," she said sarcastically.

"Thanks, I guess?" Sean replied. "If it's not rude to ask, but where are we going?"

"Your temporary bedroom." Raven stopped at the vacant room where a once member had resided.

"Robin didn't even-"

"He has no choice. Starfire won't stop begging until she has it her way. I'm sure he's okay with it."

"Same old Starfire," he chuckled.

"Oh and Silkie, happy birthday." With that, Raven took this moment to disappear.

* * *

**Well here's some explanation! :]**  
**I know some people had pointed out as to why Raven would be involved in this (although she's not the kind to do so) but it's obvious that she has to. She can sense magic, so she had to get get involve. Also, this certain Titan can't seem to handle being the go-between person (and i know that feeling very well).**


	4. Chapter 4: White Lie

**Link for DA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/#/d59mip6

**(c) 7 Days is MINE! (:  
****(c) Sean's Personality is MINE!  
****(c) Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics**

* * *

**_DAY 1.5_**

Once alone in the hallway, Sean pressed an untouched button located to the right side of the door. At an instant, the two metal doors slid away from one another horizontally. Sean dared to peek inside the room and searched for the on switch.

The bedroom was the same like any other Titan's bedroom, but decorated to fit their personality. The walls were a large landscape mural of an orange desert and starry, purple sky. The entire room gave a _home on the road_ feeling. It perfectly expressed a free spirited teen. One who had loved the Earth, one who had once controlled it.

This was the only room that Sean would avoid, aside from Raven's. It was like a holy site that none, but Beast Boy would enter. Sean's supposedly adopted _father_ would be seen to frequently enter the room after Terra's betrayal and also when she became a frozen statue. It took weeks before Beast Boy could finally get back on his feet and be his usual self again. Since then, the room was long forgotten.

Surprisingly, the room was nice and tidy, as if its occupant had never left.

"Friend Sean?" a sweet voice asked.

Sean's heart skipped a beat. He was surprised that he did not hear the girl enter the room.

"S-Starfire! H-hey! I didn't hear you enter," Sean said, surprised.

The Tamaranean blushed red with embarrassment, "Forgive me. I had knocked, and allowed myself in."

"Oh, it's okay."

She giggled sweetly. "I have come to fetch you for dinner. Would the Earthly pizza be suitable for your indigestion?"

"Pizza sounds good to me," Sean smiled.

Starfire led the way out all the while they conversed.

"Robin has allowed you to reside with us for the moment," Starfire smiled. "Please, why is that you have no home?"

_Crap… I forgot to go over this with Raven!_ Sean panicked. He remained silent, thinking of possible situations that could result being homeless. _Parents died in a fire, accident… became an orphan… bingo!_

"I don't know who my mother was. Even up to now, I don't know where or who she is. I lived with my dad ever since I could remember. The problem was he was very strict, abusive, and demanding. I only wanted to please him, but it was never enough. There was a point where I carried a bad deed—a bad reputation at school, if you will. Despite that, someone took me in, sheltered me, and showed me what being loved was. So I left my dad and I haven't seen him since. I usually crash at a friend's time to time," Sean answered. The story he conjured was actually a spur of the moment idea.

Nonetheless, Starfire still bought it. Her eyes watered and she pulled the boy into a bone crushing hug. "Oh friend! I apologize for asking! You have ventured a most unpleasant past."

"S-Starfire! C-Cant breathe!" Sean gasped. Now he knew why the Titans didn't like her hugs.

"I apologize once more," Starfire said as she released the boy. "I hope Robin will understand your situation and allow you to stay with us."

"Don't worry M—Starfire," Sean quickly responded, "I won't be here long, I promise. Just enough to find myself a job and a home."

"But, will we not see each other once your departure?" Starfire asked despondently.

"We'll still be friends, I promise," Sean smiled. Starfire smiled back.

Before they knew it, they were already in the ops room. The other turned to greet them.

"'Bout time ya showed up!" Cyborg hollered.

"Yeah! I was starving here!" Beast Boy wined as he pat his growling stomach.

"I apologize," Both late members apologized at the same time. They looked at each other with wide eyes while everyone else stared at them with surprised looks.

_An apple doesn't fall far from a tree_, Raven thought. She flipped her attention back to her book at hand.

"Looks like Star's found her long lost brother!" Cyborg smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, can we just eat now? Starving boy right here!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"No problem here," Robin agreed. He opened the first box and pulled out a slice of pepperoni pizza. The other Titans followed suit and ate their own piece.

As the silence carried on, Starfire' eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips.

"What's wrong, Starfire?" Robin asked worriedly.

"I have forgotten that today is the day we had received Silkie," she responded. The other Titans stared at her with a confused look, exempting Larry, Raven, and Sean.

"Oh man! I forgot too!" Beast Boy chimed in. "Has anyone seen him?"

Sean began to panic. He knew it wouldn't take long for her to realize his disappearance. He stared at Raven with a horrified gaze. He knew that his cover would be over.

"Oh your pet worm, right?" Larry interjected. "He's sleeping right now. I spent time with him when you guys were away."

_Larry, I owe you big time_, Sean thanked quietly.

"But he must know that today is the occasion of special!" Starfire replied.

"Meaning?" Cyborg interrupted.

"Star and I decided that the day I kept him hidden from you guys would be his birthday," Beast Boy explained.

"That probably explains why he was sad earlier," Robin commented.

"Of course, since Dr. Light had to ruin our plans," Beast Boy replied.

As if on cue, a small rain cloud formed at the top of Starfire's head. Perhaps Silkie was upset with her for not spending the day with him. Maybe he hated her for taking so long! With each thought, the Tamaranean sunk deeper in her seat.

Beast Boy felt guilty as well, but he knew his friend was taking it harder. With that in thought, Beast Boy placed his hand on the Tamaranean's shoulder. Her eyes were a dull green rather than her usual sparkling emeralds. They were like a child's sad eyes as if her parents scolded her for her bad actions. Beast Boy knew that she had been waiting for this day to come, and Silkie's early nap meant a bad omen to her.,

"We'll talk to him tomorrow," Beast Boy comforted.

Starfire smiled softly back to him as she grasped his hand and squeezed it. "We shall," she agreed. "Come let us return to our feast."

All throughout this small gesture, Robin couldn't help but fume. At first, their pretend parenting roll play had been humorous. But with each following day, Robin couldn't help but pick out several small, intimate actions. For instance, Beast Boy would wrap his arms behind her waist and pull her into a hug. He remembered feeling his blood boil and thought of killing the animal shape shifter to be served as dinner. But despite that, the leader had always held back from lashing out at Beast Boy since both Silkie and Starfire were enjoying their roll plays.

As Robin took a bite of his pizza, he couldn't help but feel replaced. Starfire was frequently seen with Beast Boy when she needed someone to talk to or someone to comfort her. They even had their own plans for just the two of them! Now that he thought about it, Starfire hasn't stopped by his room to pester him about questions, let alone hang out. That basically left sunrise and sunsets for their time together. But since Starfire had not showed up during the sunrises, it meant little to no more time together.

As Raven quietly ate her pizza, she sensed an overwhelmingly depress aura hanging over Robin's head. The leader appeared to be deep in thought as he gnawed on his dinner uninterestingly. She knew that the boy wonder was constantly disturbed by the duo's roll play. In a way, she could relate to him. _Desolate, sadness, longing… wait did she feel longing as well? But the question is to who?_ The empath took a glimpse as Starfire and Larry cheered happily as both Beast Boy and Cyborg had engaged into another eating contest.

Sean laughed as Beast Boy's face contorted into a nauseating, neon green. He slouched forward with his face slammed on the table while his right hand waved a small white flag. Cyborg, on the other hand, was standing with his right leg propped on his seat while a grin was plastered on his face.

Robin glanced at their guest, curiosity filled his mind. _Was he harmless? Will he endanger my friends if he stayed? What if he was an undercover criminal?_ With each thought, he was able to answer them by just observing the boy across the table.

"So Sean, where do you live?" Although Robin prefers to stay away from personal questions, he couldn't help but wonder as to why the teenager had to reside in their tower when he should be returning home to his family.

Sean was a bit unaware whether he should react a certain way when he told his story to them or remain composed. He settled on the latter, although he occasionally revealed some nervous habits such as twiddling his fingers. As he repeated his story to the others, he noticed each Titan's face expressed sympathy, excluding Starfire.

Raven approved of his story, since it flowed nicely with their earlier conversation.

Robin was mentally consoling with him. Sean had been going through similar times as he had. Back in Gotham, Bruce had taken him in and made him his own. It only felt right that he should do the same for Sean.

Beast Boy and Cyborg gawked at him with disbelief.

Each Titan wanted to say something more, to console with him, yet they couldn't their voices. Little did each Titan know that each of their life story were similar to one another.

Larry played along with the act, but he wondered if Sean was actually speaking the truth or not.

The rest of the night was spent in silence, followed by heading to their designated rooms.

Sean took off his clothes until he was just in his boxers—something he picked up from Beast Boy and Robin—before heading into bed.

He closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to overtake him. Before drifting off, he heard himself repeat his _life story_ a third time in his head. The story was a spur of the moment idea, and yet he also wondered how his mind had conjured up such story. By the time he hung at the edge of conciseness, he realized that the story wasn't fake at all.

In fact it was a white lie.

* * *

**I wrote this story like 1-2 week(s) ago, but I've been to lazy to type it up! I'm sorry for taking so long! I've been sidetracked by writing other stories and finishing up the InuYasha shows .**

**But yes finally! I've posted it! w**


	5. Chapter 5: For a Friend

**Link for DA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/TT-7-Days-Chapter-5-For-a-Friend-320201160

**(c) 7 Days is MINE! (:  
****(c) Sean's Personality is MINE!  
****(c) Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics**

* * *

_**DAY 2**_

Sean awoke to the sound of a knock at his door. _What a strange dream_, the boy thought as he stretched. But once he took notice of his surrounding, he found himself in the same forbidden room. _Okay, maybe it wasn't a dream after all..._

There was a secod knock, just as soft and patient as the first knock. Groggily, the boy apporached the door and opened it. Before him was an unhooded Raven in her brooding glory.

When the door opened, she noticed his bare chest, since he was a head taller than her. Sean had a pretty attractive body that matched his _bad boy_face. His chest and stomach were toned, almost chiseled. It was as if Sean worked out daily like any other Titan. It was hard to believe that the worm was so handsome despite eating and sleeping in his real form. Raven did admit that his appearance flustered her for a moment, but she successfully kept her composure. Raven greeted him with a blank face, yet her eyes questioned his appearance with a raised brow.

"Guys do sleep like this right?" Sean questioned.

Raven shrugged, "I don't check out guys when they sleep." _Not till now_, her conscious chuckled. Raven mentally shoved the thought aside.

"Sorry, trying to act _normal_here," Sean smirked as two of his hands were raised defensively.

"Beast Boy definitely influenced you," she muttered.

Sean smiled innocently as hs shrugged. "So what's up?"

"I thought we could go shopping and buy you some more clothes."

"I can always go with Starfire," Sean replied, " Don't you hate shopping?"

"Yes, very much. But you can't go with Starfire, remember? We go to the same café and create poetry together," the empath reminded.

"Oh yeah," Sean replied.

"What about breakfast?"

"We'll eat at the food court, now hurry up. I"ll meet you in the ops room." With that, the dark girl disappeared.

Sean did as he was told. He wore the same clothes fromthe day before and headed towards the ops room. Raven sat on the couch, sipping some herbal tea and reading a book when Sean had enterred.

"Ready," Silkie called out.

Raven snapped her book shut, but held it under one arm and nodded. She then dropped off her half empty tea in the sink before the duo headed towards the elevator. Once at the front entrance of the tower, Raven used her powers to create a black disk for the two to ride.

* * *

"Must I wear such dark colors?" Sean whined.

The empath sat outside the men's changing area while reading the same book she had earlier. She was focused in her book until Sean's whine broke her concentration. The empath blinked to dialate her attention from the book to the boy.

"You are a part of the poetry club, which means you have to wear dark clothes," the empath replied.

"What about this one?" Sean held up a dark purple shirt with a printed _Obey_label at the front.

Raven remained unitnersted. "Whatever. Just as long as it's dark. Don't go way into mainstream."

"Mainstream? What's that?"

"It's jsut a label for people who keep up with the popular clothes."

"Oh, like those fake human things on the window?" Sean asked.

"They're called maniquins. And yeah. Are you done yet?"

"Nope. I still wanna look around," the light blond boy smirked.

Raven sighed exhaustedly. She can see who he inherrited this trait from. Maybe she shoulve have left him with Starfire after all.

A hundred pages later, Raven glanced up to see Sean purchase six out of a million outfits.

"I'm done," he smirked excitedly. "I hope these will keep me consistent with the story."

Raven remained silent as she led them to her favorite café. They took their spot neareast to the entrance, with their brewed teas at hand.

"Hey, Raven?" Sean asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for today. I'm really grateful that you're putting up with me and this plan," Sean thanked.

"You're welcome," she smirked.

"You know you should show Be-" Sean's mouth ws quickly covered by Raven's black powers. She ave him a warning glare, but the boy did not fear it like any of the other Titans. _Strange_, Raven thought.

_You really should show this side of yourself around **him**_, Sean continued the thought.

"You reall know how to kill a moment, don't you?" Raven asked, but it came out as a hiss.

"You can't hide this from me, Raven. And trust me, I know he would like this part of you," Sean encouraged with a winning smile.

Raven felt her face flush red for a moment, but quickly disappeared as it reappeared. She arched a brow at the boy while staring intensely into his eyes. So far her composure around the boy had been successful. "What are you, playing matchmaker now or something?" Raven deadpanned.

"I guess you can call it that," Sean shrugged innocently. "Just think of it as returning a favor."

Raven didn't respond. She avoided his glance after that. Ocassionally, she would stare at the boy with questions floating in her mind. Sean is very observant, more than she had given him credit for. She knew that the boy could really do something about the obvious love birds in the tower, but can he do the same for her and a certain boy? Or is she hoping too much? Why is she even thinking of such thoughts?

The two continued to drink their teas in a comfortable silence. They listend to some Goth members appear on stage to share their poems.

* * *

The duo arrived home with several shopping bags at hand. Luckily no one was in the ops room to question why Sean needed so much baggage.

"Your shopaholic is just as bad as Starfire's," Raven commented.

"Well what ya think? We literally shopped till we dropped," he grinned.

Raven rolled her eyes as a dry sigh escaped her lips. _Cheesy like Beast Boy._

Just then Larry flew in to meet the duo. "Hi guys!" he greeted in an obnoxiously loud voice as his saliva flew at the duo.

"You really need to control that," Raven monotoned annoyedly.

Sean wiped the psit from his face and clothes with one swipe of his hand. "So what's going on, Larry?"

"Nothing much. Same old, same old," the doppleganger reported.

"Wait! What happened to _Silkie_, the larvae pet?" Sean asked panic-stricken.

"I got that covered!" the little boy stuck out his thumb dramatically while he smiled. "I can tranform into your form, but for a short time."

"How long can you stay like that?" Raven asked.

"A good hour or two," the mini Robin replied.

"Larry, I owe you a lot for this," Sean thanked.

"No problem! What are friends for?" he grinned. "Besides t's the leat I can do for what I did to you."

"Strangely, I don't regret ever turning human, even if it's for a short time."

"And I don't mind being your form since I get to spend time with Starfire." Larry had hearts formed in his eyes as he said her name.

"So now that that's handled, where is everyone?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy and Cyborg went out for pizza. Starfire and Robin are on the roof."

"Alright," Raven acknowledged. "Now let's put your stuff away, Sean."

The trio exited to the west wing of the ops room and headed to his temporary room. They set the bags along the wall where a window should have been placed.

"The guys should be back soon," Raven assumed. "Go change and meet back at the ops room." The dark girl exitted the room. Leaving the two boys to stare after her.

"So," Sean asked, "What did you and Starfire do?"

"Well, she did give you her alien crown and talked about spending the day together," Larry replied.

"Oh is that so?" Sean sighed.

"Do you miss being your real form?" Larry frowned, innocently. "I'm sorry for taking that away from you," the boy apologized guiltily.

Sean merely brushed it off. "Don't worry about it. I chose to go with this plan anyways," Sean grinned. "Thanks again for covering for me, Larry."

Larry's guilty face transformed to one with an innocent, exceptional smile. "No problem!" he nodded happily. "Well I gotta go and cover for ya! Goodluck Silkie!" With a poof, the doppleganger had transformed into the cute mutant worm that the alien princess loved. The fake worm crawled out of the room, allowing Sean some privacy and set off for a shower, with his new clothes tucked under his arm.

Now if only he knew how to shower properly...

* * *

**Had to use wordpad to type this so there'll be more errors than before. I'll edit it next time. ^^;**

**Anyways this is the latest story! It might take another while before I post the next story because of 2 things:**

**1) Next drabble story is coming up! And that's a surprise on which one it is. ;3**

**2) Summer is almost at it's closure for me, so I need to get started on my AP Comp homework. Essay... yay. -_-'**  
**I'm pretty sure I'll finish 2 books in one week and start the essay the last week of summer. But if I'm committed to finishing it, I'll finish it in 5 days. :"D**

**Anyways, here's a bit more personality to Sean! :"D**


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmare

**Link for DA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/#/d5e9r8z

**(c) 7 Days is MINE! (:  
****(c) Sean's Personality is MINE!  
****(c) Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics**

* * *

_**DAY 2.5**_

Now dressed in a white polo shirt, khaki pants, and a pair of checkered van shoes, the boy finally felt refreshed.

Showering was not an easy task for the boy since he was always given a bath by Starfire. Asking her or anyone else for that matter would lead to high suspicion of his abnormality. He knew asking Raven would be a very awkward due to noticing a huge difference of their genetic appearance. It was too late to all Larry for help, so the boy _winged it_. He read several bottles and followed the directions, unaware of whose bottle he had used. Nevertheless, the boy was glad that he was able to resolve his own ordeal. He never thought that being human could be quite difficult! He realized that there will be more _human_ problems that he will have to resolve on his own.

Sean checked himself one last time before heading out to the ops room where all the other Titans chatted and greeted him. The first to greet him was none other but Starfire herself. She had a glowing look in her eyes—there was more life in her than usual. _Probably something good had happened to her_, Sean assumed as the red headed dragged him towards the table.

"Come friend, you must be the starved for another Earthly consumption, yes? What may be the cover of your preference?" Starfire questioned.

"I, uh… I'll just have what you guys have," Sean answered politely as he took his seat between her and Raven.

"You oughtta be specific, man," Cyborg chuckled, "there's five different topping to choose from." The half robot showed the fiver opened boxes with a wave of his arm. It varied from pepperoni to black olives to vegetarian. "If you want my opinion, stay away from the veggies," Cyborg half joked.

"Oh well," Beast Boy shrugged in a good sported manner, "more for me!"

Sean watched as everyone ate their pizza happily. He looked down to see the fake Silkie eat a piece of pizza. Luckily, the original did not have a specific preference, aside from Zorka berries.

Sean reached for a random box and picked out a slice of pepperoni and ate along with the rest of the team.

"So whatcha guys do today?" Beast Boy questioned, hoping to create small talk.

"Just working on my baby as usual," Cyborg replied nonchalantly.

"I have done the gardening with the assistance of Robin!" Starfire smiled. Robin returned the action. "I have grown the fascination for the flower of the sun. I did not know such a plant is able to determine the exact location of the sun!"

"Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"Poetry club with Sean," she replied nonchalantly.

"Oh you must have created such a wonderful poem!" Starfire commented with great interest.

"Sure."

"So you have gone to assist Raven, friend Sean?" Starfire asked. "Tell me, what was it you have incorporated."

"Uh…"

"I bet it was about getting new clothes," Beast Boy interrupted, "I mean, he's wearing new threads."

Raven looked at him with daggers in her eyes, "A poetry club is where we write poems relevant to our emotions and life, not a place to deal with clothing articles. That's what a mall is used for."

"Yeah, B. You needa get your facts straight," guffawed Cyborg.

The others chortled along with Cyborg except for the embarrassed changeling.

Afterwards, Robin took his turn to speak. "Alright guys we have an afternoon watch scheduled after we finish lunch." Then Robin turned his attention to Sean, "You'll be okay here, right?"

Sean nodded, "Yeah, I have Silkie and Larry to accompany me in your absences."

Starfire nodded at his response approvingly.

"Speaking of which, where is the lil' dude? I haven't seen him since last night," Beast Boy pointed out.

Robin rubbed his chin perplexed, "Probably around the tower doing what he wants to do. I just hope he's not causing more trouble."

Sean glanced at the sad mutated worm that lied on his stomach. _He must be hurt by his admirer's words_, Sean pitied silently.

"Fear not Robin, for I know that Larry will not commit the destruction he had committed once before. It was an accident, is it not?" Starfire stated.

Robin's face flushed a tint of red by her comment.

"Yeah, Rob, let the poor fella go," Cyborg agreed.

"It was an accident, dude. Lighten up," Beast Boy chimed.

"Ditto," Raven monotoned.

"Yeah, I guess I'm being too tough on the poor kid," Robin agreed, "Well where ever he is, I hope is alright."

The worm smiled at his crust and looked at the Titans with an appreciative look. The worm made his way Starfire's leg and nuzzled against it as a thank you for her defense.

This is one of the reasons why Sean loved Starfire. She always saw the good in a person, never the bad. She put others before herself and thought well of a lot of things. She was just so pure, so perfect, and yet she lacked something—love. Sean knew her love interest and her life so well that he could write a book for each subject. He knew about her past, how she had lost her parents, her home, and her life at Tamaran. She didn't have the experience to stop and appreciate things because she constantly had to work for five straight years! Although the princess of Tamaran was dearly loved by all her loyal subjects, she still lacked the love that made her feel special and appreciated. Galfore did provide the love and support she needed in order to grow up, but it was not how she would call _sufficient completeness_. If not for him, Starfire would have been different than she was now. Her parents did have occasional times to bond with her, but majority of the time, she had to grow up without her parents' guidance. Her sister hates her and her precocious baby brother is gone in space in an unknown territory, unaware if he had survived or not.

Starfire was lonely deep down, but it was the Teen Titans who gave her a sense of feeling wanted, a place she could call her home. But it was only Robin who had helped her feel adjusted and accepted despite being an outsider of the group. There were times, when Starfire had told Sean, in his original form, that she might still be that alien who brought destruction to Jump City had it not been for Robin. He was her hero on a personal level.

This was Sean's reason to help them together. He completed her, although he's ignorant to see this. Sean was only upset when his mistress returned to her bedroom with sorrowful eyes after being locked out by him. It was obvious that Robin was taking her for granted, thus Sean planned to show him his mistakes.

For Raven, on the other hand, Beast Boy has been unintentionally getting jealous by his bonding time with the dark empathy. Sean found his rather amusing, surprising, yet perfect to get the two together as well. But that left Cyborg to fifth wheel, unless he gets Bumble Bee…

"Sean?" Robin asked.

"Huh?" Sean replied, unaware by his called name.

"I said you're sure you're okay here alone with the other two?" Robin repeated.

"Yeah, I got it. I'll watch over them," Sean replied.

"Alright, well, we'll have to go now." Robin stood up to place his plate in the sink and several empty boxes in the trash before heading out.

"We shall see you within the Earthly hour or two," Starfire chimed.

"Later, Sean," Cyborg walked after the two.

"See ya, dude," Beast Boy called out.

Ravened remained silent another second before speaking, "Stay out of my room," she eyed the two. Then she was gone.

* * *

Several hours later, the team had returned exhausted.

"Did you see the way I took down Mumbo? That was so awesome!" Beast Boy boasted.

"It was my sonic cannon that knocked him out!" Cyborg bragged.

"Whoa, guys! I think we all did great today," Robin settled.

"Yes, we have done a more splendid doing the butt-whoop," Starfire agreed wholeheartedly.

"Yeah…" Raven droned.

Cyborg stretched as he released a big yawn, "Well look at the time ya'll, time for bed!" Cyborg said his goodnights and headed to his room.

"You said it, dude. I'm gonna head out for tonight! Goodnight guys!" Beast Boy replied as he followed after the half robot.

"Yeah, goodnight," Raven replied as she turned and headed towards the ops entrance.

"Pleasant shlorvaks!" Starfire called after them. Then she returned her gaze back to Robin. She smiled sweetly as she repeated a gentler tone of her goodnight to the boy wonder. As she turned away, Robin grabbed her arm.

"Hey, um Star?" he asked nervously.

Starfire stared at him patiently, "Yes?"

"I, uh… you're going to watch the sunrise tomorrow morning, right?" Robin asked.

Starfire nodded with a glowing excitement on her features. "I shall, friend!" Starfire said as she hugged Robin softly.

Robin returned the hug with so much care and affection, as if he was going to break the alien girl although he knew it was the other way around. Soon they released on another and shared one last gentle smile before watching Starfire float off to her bedroom. Robin resumed his late night work with the city surveillance. Tonight felt more peaceful than it had ever been.

* * *

_A booming maniacal laughter pieced the night. It startled the young lad with fear._

_The boy was confused and lost. The voice was everywhere, it was almost impossible to locate the source. He heard soft footsteps walking behind him and the boy immediately fled. His body was fueled with adrenaline from panic and his heart pounded through his ears. Unfortunately, his upbeat heart wasn't enough to drown out the eerie laughter and drumming footsteps._

_He turned his head, searching for his pursuer, but no matter how much he strained his eyes, he could not locate him._

"_You'll never escape my grasp!" the voice boomed. Then everything stopped. The eerie laugh and trailing steps ceased. The boy's sprint slowed into a light jog, a power walk, a walk, until he was bent over, catching his breath. He didn't allow his guard down, in fear that he would be strike._

_He paused to observe the area he had fled to. The moon was full, but it was overlapped by the dark clouds, giving the lively city a dark, eerie tone. It was too quiet for comfort. _

_His breathing was erratic, his steps staggered, and his shoulders tensed with every move. He felt hot and humid although the night was cool. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, searching every dark corner for a figure. His heart continued to pound louder as if it was about to burst. Something inside his body told him not to turn around, but his curiosity got the best of him._

_There stood a dark silhouette, staring at the boy's eyes, no, into his soul! The boy couldn't find the will to move, as if his feet were glued to the ground! The figure approached him, his steps carried a menacing hiss as he neared the boy. Then he stopped, crouched, and lunged at the boy with a glittering object at hand. Then a sharp pain exploded through his body._

* * *

Starfire stood at the door of Sean's room, debating whether to wish him a good night's rest if he was till awake or leave him be. During the middle of her debacle, she heard a sharp gasp through the steel doors.

Without a second thought, Starfire typed in the override code. Now Starfire knew that the use of override was only in case of emergency, but it had to be seriously important for this was no ordinary room. On Beast Boy's request, Robin gave him permission to change the code so only he could go in. Beast Boy had told Starfire the code, knowing that she was trustworthy. Starfire had never used the code out of respect as well as honoring what used to be Terra's humble home. The thought flew out of her mind when she heard her friend's distress.

"Friend Sean?" she called out into the dark room.

There was no reply for a moment, causing the young alien to worry.

"Friend Sean? Are you there? Please speak to me." Starfire lit one of her hands with a bright green starbolt and slowly focused the light on a bulging blanket on the couch. Starfire held her breath as she approached the person with caution. Hesitantly, the princess reached out and drew the blanket from the person. She released a sigh of relief as she saw a surprised Sean staring into her eyes.

"Friend, what appears to trouble you? Why do you appear aghast?" Starfire sat on the ground, beside the boy's face.

One of Sean's hands wobbled as he reached for her, as if she was out of his grasp. Starfire took his hand in both of hers without another thought. Her eyes held sympathy and worry.

"Starfire?" the boy whimpered in a soft tone.

"Yes?"

Sean stared intensely into Starfire's eyes with pleading, fearful eyes. "Will you stay with me? Will you stay with me here tonight?"

Starfire knew that this simple request would be a difficult one to give into. _Upon residing with the Titans, it was a rule of the number one that forbids anyone to sleep in another room_, the young girl recalled. She had decided to follow the order without questions asked, but now she didn't understand the reason for it. X'hal forbid, would she ever break one of Robin's rules, but right now her friend needed her. It was the boy's frail vulnerability that had convinced the girl, a feature she found awfully too familiar to ignore.

Starfire smiled gently and squeezed his hand. "Of course, friend, I shall be here."

"Even when I wake up?"

"Yes. I shall be here," Starfire answered. The promise to a certain leaded faded away with her answer as sleep enveloped the two.

* * *

**This took forever to write as well as post! .**  
**I'm sorry for the long delay! I've been having too much inspirations lately and I've been working with multiple stories at the same time as this one ^^;**  
**I'll be posting more soon, hopefully! :D**  
**I have another series to post on here soon as well! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7: Under Consideration

**Link for DA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/#/d5k5d4n

**(c) 7 Days is MINE! (:  
****(c) Sean's Personality is MINE!  
****(c) Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics**

* * *

_**DAY 3**_

The sky was still dark as the young leader sat on the ledge with his feet dangling off the tower. _Where's Starfire_, he wondered. It was unlike her to miss the morning day break especially when she promised to show up. No matter how unimportant or silly the promise sounded, she always kept it.

Robin felt unhappy and upset by being stood up, but he could never stay angry at the beautiful alien princess. Instead, he grew worried.

Starfire had told him that Silkie had been keeping her up late due to his occurring nightmares. He couldn't help but sympathize with the worm since he had the same symptoms as him, but the worm was more fortunate for Starfire would be there to comfort him when he awoke.

Robin always had to wear a mask—to put up a façade that he's the fierce, strong leader that they can always rely on. There were times when the mask was taken off, times where he couldn't bear to handle holding everything together. At these times, Starfire was always there to cheer him up.

Now that he thought about it, why couldn't he return the favor?!_ Perhaps make her some breakfast? Yeah, that sounds like a great idea, but what would she like?_

He knew for a fact that Starfire had a big appetite, but she usually never shows it. Perhaps he could create a big buffet for her. He smiled to himself, that's what he'll do.

* * *

Sean woke up feeling rather refreshed. He yawned and stretched before opening his eyes. The room was the same room he stayed since the day he came. Everything was practically normal. He chuckled as he remembered his dream. He couldn't be a human and Larry couldn't be him! They never went to Raven's room while the team was away.

A soft sigh came from his right and he faced his sleeping beauty. Sean snuggled close to Starfire and mewed lovingly. His voice did not sound as high as it usually did. Then he looked at his feet and found arms instead! It wasn't a dream at all!

_I really need to stop forgetting that_, he growled. He was only grateful that Starfire did not awaken by his embarrassing hum and blow his cover.

The young man stood up and walked over to the window. He quickly noticed that his chest was bare and only wore briefs. Sean wasn't a stupid worm; he knew that if anyone saw him in Starfire's room in this state, ideas would be bombarding everyone's mind. It had happened on all those soap operas that Starfire had watched.

The boy knew that he had to get out before anyone would see or else they would misunderstand the situation.

Cautiously, Sean poked his head out of Starfire' room, making sure that the cast was clear. He stepped out of Starfire's room with caution and tried to make a break for his room before anyone noticed.

_It's okay, Silkie! You got this! No one will ever catch you! No one will notice!_ the boy comforted himself.

"Hey Sean!" someone called from behind.

Sean immediately jumped from the sound of his name and screamed, "It's not what you think!"

"Think what, lil' fella?" the deep voice asked.

"Heh, uh, nothing."

Cyborg stared at him questioningly but shrugged it off. "Anyways, I was thinking of going out to the park and have some fun. You down?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Alright, cool. Now gotta convince Robin. Have you seen him around?"

Sean shook his head.

"No? 'Kay thanks. I'll see ya around," and the half robot jogged off.

_Close call_, Sean sighed in relief. He sprinted towards his room in hopes of avoiding another sticky situation. This was going to be a long day.

"Yay! I get to hang out with the Titan's today! Oh boy! I can't wait to play football with you, have those eating contests and-"

"Easy there, Larry," Robin interrupted, "I think it's best if you're the referee with Raven."

Raven glared at Robin with death-sentencing eyes, but the boy wonder paid no mind to it.

"Aww! But I really wanna play!" Larry whined miserably.

"Don't worry, Larry, I'm sure you'll make an awesome referee," Beast Boy added. "At least better than Raven."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I could really care less."

"Oh yes! You shall be a most splendid referee of the football." Starfire picked up the mini doppelganger in a tight embrace before he melted to the ground.

"Well, alright! I'll do it," the boy gave in happily.

"What about you, Sean? You going to play?" Cyborg asked as he tucked the football under his arm.

"I'll pass," Sean answered. He took his seat beside Raven and relaxed under the tree's cool shade.

"Alright teams: me and Star against Beast Boy and Cyborg," Robin stated.

"Obviously," Cyborg and Beast Boy chanted in synch.

"You owe me a soda!" both repeated.

"No, you do!" the boys repeated once more.

"Will you shut up and start the game already?" Raven asked irritated as she opened her book.

The four Titans and Larry ran off to start their game excitedly, leaving behind the two remainders at peace.

"So I'm guessing nothing happened," Raven monotone after a moment.

Sean nodded despondently, "I'm not sure of how to do this. I mean I know that I have to get them together, but how?"

"Well for starters," Raven's eyes scanned the page before continuing her train of thought, "you could make Robin jealous."

"Jealous, huh?" Sean considered smugly, "that's perfect! Thanks Rae!"

"-ven," Raven continued.

"I'm sorry…?"

"**Raven**. Not **Rae**."

"Sorry, Beast Boy's rubbing off on me."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh, nothing. But thanks for the idea," Sean grinned slyly. He knew what he was going to do now.

* * *

**I'm a terrible person, I know!**  
**I make you guys wait and this is the result **

**BUT don't take this for granted. This part is crucial for the story, so keep mind of this, aiight? ****Kay!**

**Things are about to spice up ;D**


End file.
